Lick Your Treat : A Halloween Tribute
by Ainslee dan de' leon
Summary: It's Halloween, and Dee's got Ryo all alone.  One costume, two men, and a pile of paperwork later, what will these two get into? Lemony Lemon goodness in one shot!


"Breaker-breaker… this is Hungry-Eyes

**Hey people of the fan fiction world. Thanks for checking out my story. Dedicated to my Beta and best friend, this is a Halloween Tribute of the manga… FAKE.**

**Warning: this is yaoi… guy on guy… sorry for the heteros.**

**I do not, in any way, own FAKE, just this delectable yaoi.**

**Lick Your Treat**

"Breaker-breaker… this is Hungry-Eyes. I am currently circling the target. Suspect seems to be idling, no sudden movement can be seen- Wait! Wait, there's some movement... oh yeah… keep… _moving_…"

"What the heck are you doing?"

Dee Laytner turned to face his nemesis. Bleach blonde hair bounced beneath the strobe lights, green eyes glittering menacingly like shards of glass. The grin, filled with malice, shown white in the darkness. There was nothing but hate in his glare, nothing but pure dislike for everything Dee stood for.

"I said," the demon's voice rang out, "what're you doing, you randy old goat?"

"Goat?! I'm a goat now? What the hell happened to your name-calling, Shorty?"

"SHORTY?!" Bikky tensed at the insult, his back straightening, shoulders thrown back, as if to meet the slight full on.

Dee smirked, his smile matching the level of evil that the young boy had owned only minutes ago. Walking forward, he tugged the big hat atop the boys head down and over his face. His smirk broke out into a full-face grin when the boy started to fling his arms, trying to hit the older man while blinded. "You jerk!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, boy!"

Dee spun away, intent on seeking out the object of his interest once more, when he felt something land heavily on his head. With a loud THWACK, cold metal met flesh, the steel seeming to cut straight to his brain. The pain was excruciating, and Dee whirled around to approach the attacker. Instead, he looked around in vain, seeing no small child armed with a weapon. Twisting his head side to side, he saw a flash of neon orange, a small back running in the direction his target had been only moments before.

The suspect was unprotected!

Taking a step, he felt his feet tread on uneven ground. His feet went out from beneath him, and he watched as the wall met the ceiling, at the same time waiting for the CRACK that would signal the connection of his head with the floor.

It came swiftly. He was unprepared, and took the full force.

And damn, it hurt!

He lay there, startled, waiting for his brain to quit sloshing about in his head. When all of the dancing pink elephants were gone from his sight, he raised himself up on his forearms, and shook his head, moaning at the headache he could feel was starting. He looked to his right, and saw with disgust the small, metal, toy scythe that had laid him on his ass. It must have been what Bikky had used to smack him on the head.

The little brat! With his stupid antics, he had taken him away from…

Dee gasped slightly, and then twisted his head to seek out his prey. He was currently standing in front of a collection of masks, admiring the ferocious, snarling face. Dressed in tight, faded denim jeans, a button-up red jacket, and combat boots, he was a remarkable sight.

Dee crawled over towards the rack his quarry was in front of. Quietly he made his way behind it, and then rose up on his feet to get the full guy in view. Pushing his way through the masks, he pulled his face forward, a scary frown on his lips to blend in with the wax faces. He waited, holding his breath, as his target moved closer and closer towards him.

Slowly he advanced, the man clearly taking his time.

Waiting… waiting until-

As the blonde stepped in front of Dee, the cop lunged. Grabbing fistfuls of the man's hair, Dee jerked him forward roughly… and planted his lips firmly on the other's mouth in a loud, smacking kiss. Dee pulled back to see his victim blushing.

"Dee! What the hell was that?" Ryo MacLean ran is fingers through his hair.

"You look so sexy in the strobe lights. I couldn't help it."

Ryo looked up at the lights, as if he had only noticed them now. Dee took the moment to admire Ryo's profile, loving his lush blonde hair, straight nose, and the sharp cheekbones. His lips were slightly full, perfect for kisses. _His_ kisses specifically. Long slow ones; short, sweet ones that left you aching, wanting for more.

Lord, was he aching!

Groaning, Dee asked, "So have you thought of anyone?"

Ryo looked back at him, and then shook his head. "Not a single one."

Dee looked surprised, "Why not? No one appealed to you?"

Ryo shook his head again.

"How 'bout a cop? No wait, that's no fun, it's your job. Okay… a fireman?" Ryo shook his head. "Soldier in uniform?" No. "Michael Jackson?"

No.

Dee bent his head, trying to think of someone his buddy would be interested in. If not a soldier, or a fireman, then what?

Then it dawned on him, the perfect person. Looking up at Ryo, Dee felt his lips spreading into a wide, devilish grin.

"What Dee? I know that smile, and it's not good." Ryo looked hesitant in discovering the answer.

_Nurse._

"Hell no, Dee, not even in your most perverted dreams."

_Oh shit, _had he said that out loud?

"Yes, just like you did now. Dee, I want a costume that scares people, not one that gives off a signal that says 'rape me please!'"

Dee poked his lower lip out, pouting like a child who'd lost his only lollipop from Trick-or-Treating. "Oh come on! I'd love to see you dressed as a nurse! Short white lab coat, fishnet stockings… cute little cap…"

"Dee, stop massaging your balls and stay focused."

He looked down, and saw that he was indeed giving himself a minor hand job. _Well_, Dee thought, putting his hands at his side, _that's the only thing I'm getting lately_.

Ryo's voice cut through his mind, "Yes, and it'll stay that way if you keep this up."

He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

The blonde's head dropped, shaking left to right. "Well, I'm going to go help Bikky pick out his Halloween costume. You can come too, just keep your horny-self under control." With that he turned away to find the boy.

In resignation, the cop followed his partner, his eyes straying to the hips swinging, along with the delectable derrière. They found Bikky checking out a Reaper costume. Ryo insisted the kid, saying it was super scary, to which the boy reacted with a new want for the costume, wear the costume.

Ryo took the Reaper's garb from the boy and strolled over to the register. When Bikky moved to follow him, Dee caught his eye. Bikky merely smiled, then raised his hand, which held a toy metal scythe.

Oh great, his enemy armed and dangerous.

The strobe lights blazed with colors of the rainbow, the fog machine puffing out more smoke to cover the tracks of costumers. Kids jumped up and down, racing from one outfit to the next.

_Mommy, I want to be a princess._

_Hey dad, check out this mask, it has fangs!_

_I need a new candy holder for all my candy._

_Honey, did you see where he went… Sure, he's over by the false teeth._

_Ha-ppy Ha-llo-ween!_

Dee glanced over to see Bikky and Ryo laughing at something. The boy was attached to the blonde, and Ryo was perfectly content.

Without him.

Happy Halloween indeed.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Bikky picked up his scythe, heading for the door. "I'll be back later guys, so don't wait up!"

Ryo stood up from the couch and made his way over to the boy. "Pull your hood over your head so you look like a Reaper. You won't stay out late, is that clear?"

Pulling the hood up and over his face, Bikky replied, "What is late, exactly? Like midnight?"

"Like ten o'clock, which is when you'll be home, alright?"

"What! Why, that's so early! All the other kids get to stay out real late."

"That's because they have chaperones, and they aren't idgets," Dee put in his two cents from the lounge chair.

Ryo rolled his eyes, "So you'll be home by ten sharp, okay?"

Bikky grimaced, then nodded his head.

"Good, now go scare people."

Dee injected his own piece of mind once more, saying, "Can't do that with the mask covering that ugly face."

Bikky leaned around the blonde to see the cop staring at him with a straight face. Pulling his arm back, he was going to launch his scythe at Dee, when there was a knock at the door.

"Stop it both of you," said Ryo, "Carol is here." He opened the door to see Carol standing on the other side. She was dressed as a witch, her pointed hat covered in sparkling moons. The dress hung to her knees, and it too held glittering moons.

"Hiya guys," she said with a bright smile on her face. "Ready to go, Bikky?"

"Yeah, I am." Taking Carol's hand, he pulled the door shut with, "be back at twelve, bye!"

"Ten, I said ten," Ryo yelled at the closed door.

"You know he'll never listen to you if you don't punish him," he heard from the man in the chair.

"Yeah, well, at least he doesn't treat me like a rival. He respects me on some level."

Dee only nodded, then stood and moved towards the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"No thanks. Hey, aren't you going out to party, or something? I thought you had a costume and everything."

"Nah," Dee came back into the room, an open bottle of beer in his hand. He took a swig, "got too much paperwork to do, and I really don't feel like going."

"Alright, well then I'm going to go take a shower." Ryo gave one last look to Dee, then meandered into the bathroom.

Dee sighed and took another drink. Walking into his office, he ambled over to the desk to switch on the small lamp. Making his way around the desk, he sat in the chair. The mountain of paperwork, bills and charts, loomed over him.

It was going to be a long night. One without Ryo.

Dee took another swallow of the alcohol, loving the burn pouring down his throat like liquid fire.

He had been hoping to spend the night with his partner. Bikky was going to be gone for hours, giving them both ample time to hang out and do… other things. Okay, so he was thinking of nothing but a marathon tussle between the sheets, but now he was willing to do anything! Even- Dee swallowed- talk. But that wasn't going to happen. Ryo had been putting out vibes lately that he wanted nothing to do with him. When this had happened, the cop couldn't fathom, since he had been thinking that everything had been running smoothly.

Putting his reading glasses on, he reached for a paper, pulled out a pen, and began to write. It was an hour later that he heard the door open, but didn't look up to acknowledge Ryo's presence. When minutes passed without a word from his blonde fetish, he put his pen down.

He looked up.

His mouth dropped.

"Um," Ryo blushed. "Well, you know, I thought that… oh jeez."

Dee rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead. He looked again.

"Dee, could you quit staring? It's embarrassing."

Embarrassing? How the hell _that_ getup could be considered embarrassing, he didn't know. Ryo, his blonde obsession, stood before him in a schoolgirl's costume. The little blue skirt hem skimmed the bottom of the man's buttocks, the shirt only reaching to his navel. He could see the bottom of Ryo's abs, the sharp V at his hips running down beneath the skirt. The crimson necktie was sharp against his pale skin. The blue color brought out Ryo's brilliant eyeshade.

"Jesus Dee, stop staring like that! I just thought… you know since it was Halloween and all…"

Dee, who raised his hand, shushed him. Removing his glasses from his eyes, he let them hang about his neck. His eyes were dark in the lamplight, almost obsidian in the dim glow.

They stayed motionless… silent.

Dee raised his hand once more, and then waved his fingers in the universal sign of "come hither". Ryo stood still, not moving.

Dee spoke, his voice low and husky. "Ryo, you've been a naughty boy, haven't you?" Ryo's face took on a confused look. "Yes, I know what you've done. Now come here."

"Dee, what-"

"Be quiet, did I tell you to speak? It's time for your punishment. Come – here."

Ryo took a tentative step towards the desk. A few more, and he was standing before Dee. The cop reached out to grab the blonde's wrist, tugging him until his legs were brushing against his own.

"You will bend yourself over my lap."

Ryo raised an eyebrow, preparing for a refusal.

"No," Dee said, "this is not the time to talk back. You've been bad, you must be punished."

The stood staring at each other.

"Bend over."

_Please!_

Ryo conceded, under great duress, and knelt down to position himself across Dee's lap. When his stomach settled on the man's thighs, he felt a large hand clamp over the back of his neck to hold him down. Instinctively Ryo began to struggle. He felt his skirt being pulled up over his hips, felt the air caress his butt cheeks, as he didn't wear underwear. The hand on his neck began a gentle massage, and Ryo felt himself begin to relax.

The blistering smack that hit his behind was unexpected, and Ryo jumped at the contact. "Dee, what the fu-"

"Silence! There will be no speaking during your punishment."

"Oh come on, this is-" Another slap landed on his bottom, and Ryo felt the sting.

Again and again the strikes came. He expected them to hurt, and they did, but…

Ryo blushed red as a cherry. He felt himself hardening. What was wrong with him? Pleasure from pain? Surely not.

When Dee whacked him again, Ryo's balls tightened.

Yep, pleasure in pain. By the end of the "punishment" Ryo was so hard he felt like his cock would explode.

Dee allowed him to sit up on his knees. Ryo pulled the skirt down and looked up at Dee.

Dee spoke, "Good boy, you didn't cry out once. Do you want your reward?"

Ryo, so sexed-up he couldn't see straight, nodded his head in a quick, jerky motion. Dee turned in his chair, positioning himself so that Ryo was between his legs. The blonde was staring straight at the policeman's crotch.

"Place your hands on my knees." He did.

Ryo watched without blinking as Dee reached for his button fly. When he opened it, the raven-haired man pulled forth his large erection. Ryo could see the throbbing vein beneath the soft, hot skin.

"Take it into your mouth."

Ryo reached for it, but his hands were held in place by Dee, who shook his head, silently commanding that he keep them where they were. The blonde leaned forward and slowly took the head of Ryo's shaft into his mouth. He felt Dee stiffen beneath his hands, and went further, sucking lightly. Pulling back, he ran his tongue around the crown, then down to the base. Dee's hips arched slightly, bringing his hips off of the seat.

Ryo moved his head to look up into the eyes of his lover. They blazed, lust and desire burning brightly in their black depths. Wanting that look to last for as long as possible, Ryo leaned back over the penis, and drew it into his mouth as far as he could. Dee's hips swiveled violently, almost clumsy in their movement. Ryo heard a long moan erupt from the cop's mouth.

He began to move his head up and down, sucking, then letting go… sucking, letting go.

Dee climaxed under the stars of heaven, his mind blown from the earth. Ryo pulled back, dying to have his own orgasm.

Heavy breaths made their way into the room.

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Breath…

Dee dove out of his chair and into Ryo's arms. They rolled across the floor, landing with the blonde partner on top. Ryo quickly removed his skirt, then shirt and necktie. Lowering himself onto Dee's torso, he rubbed against him, flesh against hot flesh. He felt his cock rubbing against Dee's restored erection, and let out a strangled sound at the feeling. Dee raised himself up on his elbows to suckle Ryo's nipples. His tongue stroked the hard nub. His teeth bit down into the dark flesh, and Ryo stopped his stroking to cry out at the marvelous sensation.

Ryo pushed Dee back onto the floor, then reached down to cup the man's sack. He massaged it, played with it, bringing them both to a deafening height.

Dee abruptly sat up, knocking Ryo back. Taking his hand, he leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and age old dance. As they moved against each other, Dee reached up to place his finger in his partner's mouth. He let out a rasping sigh as Ryo tongued his flesh. Pulling his finger from his mouth, he rolled onto his knees in front of the blonde. Dee took one hand to pull his cheeks apart, then circled his wet finger around his tight, pink hole.

Ryo shivered fiercely, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he crawled over to position himself behind his man. Dee bent to support himself on hands and knees.

Flesh met flesh.

His cock was sheathed.

A growl sounded from one man's throat, the other a guttural moan.

Ryo began to move.

He thrust. Back and forth, over and over he moved, wanting his own _la petite mort_. Thrusting and thrusting, the heat of Dee sending him into ecstasy.

Dee clenched his muscles, and Ryo opened his mouth, a mute cry emitting from his mouth. The pain was excruciating- yet unlike anything he had felt before! Dee's ass was flushed as red as the rest of him, a result of their feverous lovemaking. Lovingly he reached down to caress his partner's buttock, loving the feel of his tight muscles flexing to match his thrusts. The sounds coming from his lover's mouth were stimulating, a warm embrace wrapped around his heart…

"Oh Ryo… oh God… that's it… that is _so_ it!" Ryo could see that Dee was caught up in the moment, his breaths coming in shorter, faster pants. With a particularly rough thrust, the raven-haired man let out a groan that seemed to be driven up from the very depths of his soul.

Okay, so the noises he made were also a huge turn-on!

Ryo could feel himself closing in on the pinnacle of their sex-bout, but he was not about to come alone. Leaning over, he reached down to take hold of his lover's penis, and began to stroke.

They reached fulfillment at the same moment. Their orgasm came in droves, like waves breaking against virgin sand. With one last thrust, Ryo emptied himself into that wonderful piece of ass, and then collapsed, Dee falling beneath him.

They lay on the floor for countless minutes, until Dee shifted and brought Ryo into his arms.

"Wow," Dee said.

Ryo could only nod.

"I thought I was in charge."

Ryo stiffened, "What a way to kill the mood."

Dee chuckled, then stroked Ryo's back. "Sorry, just thinking out loud."

They held each other in comfortable, satiated silence.

"So, why the outfit?"

The blonde blushed. "Well, you were so upset, and you haven't really been paying attention to me lately, so-"

"Wait, I haven't been paying attention? I thought you didn't want _me_."

Ryo looked shocked, "No, never. Well anyways, I bought it for… well… seduction and stuff, but I didn't expect this!"

"Me neither. It just reminded me of a porn picture I'd seen the other day."

"Porn?"

"Oh shut up, Mother Theresa. Like you haven't done it too."

"Well… maybe…"

Dee pulled Ryo into a kiss, the soft lips so inviting. "So, any more costumes?"

Ryo shook his head.

"That's okay. We'll go explore the underside of my blanket."

Standing, Dee reached down to swing Ryo into his arms. Walking out of the office, he stopped and bent to pick up the necktie. "Just in case," he told his beloved.

When he reached the bed, and had set Ryo down, he stared down at his lover. "Trick or Treat!" he said happily, then proceeded to enjoy his favorite candy, all – night – long!

**Okay, pushy the buttony.**

**Happy Halloween to everyone! May the ghosts and goblins be with you.**

**-Ainslee Dan de' Leon**


End file.
